Some conventional gas and liquid pressure gauges have a dial or disc type graduated display for reading of pressure values. It is difficult to read such gauges at any distance, and inaccuracies in readings are not uncommon, particularly when unskilled personnel are using the gauge. Blood pressure gauges are finding greatly increased usage as increased effort and education is being put into encouraging people to have their blood pressure taken.